Online Chat
by A Romantic Narutard
Summary: What if Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were chatting about boys and the boys decided to act like girls and try to chat with them to know their deepest secret crushes. ShikaIno ,SasuSaku ,NejiTen , NaruHina……OneShot


**Online Chat**

**Summary:** What if Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were chatting about boys and the boys decided to act like girl and try to chat with them to know their deepest secret crushes. ShikaIno ,SasuSaku ,NejiTen , NaruHina……OneShot

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Naruto,but if I do I would make Kiba ,Shika ,Sasuke , and Neji MINE!..... But sorry for me Masashi Kishimoto owns naruto.

**PrettyCherry-**Sakura

**BeautifulCosmo-**Ino

**ShyButNotWeak-**Hinata

**StrongMindedChick-**Tenten

* * *

_**PrettyCherry**__ has signed in._

_**BeautifulDramaCosmo **__has signed in_

_**ShyButNotWeak **__has signed in_

_**StrongMindedChick **__has signed in_

**PrettyCherry: Hey, G'morning guys, or should I say girls!**

**BeautifulCosmo: Mornin' Billboard Brow**

**ShyButNotWeak: So whats the topic this time?**

**StrongMindedChick: Hinata just let the two Divas sort it out.**

**BeautifulCosmo: Okay, The topic today is 'bout boys, ya know I bumped into Shikamaru the other day at School, so my books fell and he helped me get them and soon I felt his hand on mine……**

**PrettyCherry: Wow, how long is that?**

**ShyButNotWeak: about 25 words if you don't count the two-lettered words.**

**StrongMindedChick: LMAO!**

**Prettycherry: I was just being sarcastic hinata….**

**BeautifulCosmo: o.O**

**

* * *

  
**

**MEANWHILE…………….**

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji are at the Uchiha Mansion trying to do their brought laptops except Sasuke who already has a computer in his House.

'Hey, guys I heard Sakura and the others are goin' to chat tonight'Naruto said thinking. "How 'bout we spy on them?"……Silence was heard "Come On it can't hurt, just try it"

The three boys said 'hn' in unison. "Come on Shikamaru, I know you like yamanaka"He said trying to convince him. "Shut up dobe"Shikamaru lazily said. "And Sasuke I know that you secretly love Sakura and The Human Ice cube even have feelings for Miss Tough Gurl" .They looked at each other and gave a confusing look on their faces. "Okay, we, gives but it's only because you dragged us into this." Sasuke said. "This is going to be Troublesome"Shikamaru muttered

* * *

Soon they went to the chatting site naruto heard from sakura, "Hey Guys, there they are come on lets sign in!"Naruto said while pointing at the computer. "What if we get caught?"Shikamaru grunted. "Uhhh, How 'bout we sign in as girls? I'll create the names" the blonde said. "Okay Okay! Whatever it takes you to shut up!" Sasuke being annoyed.

_**MissOnyxEyes **__has signed in_

_**GurlBeingAnnoyed **__has signed in _

_**DraggedIntoThis **__has signed in_

_**RamenQueen **__has signed in_

**BeautifulCosmo:Hey Sakura,There's new girls that joined us.**

**RamenQueen: Hi there!**

**PrettyCherry: Oh,you lyk ramen,too**

**StrongMindedChick:Duh Sakura!,Can't you notice on her name.**

**BeautifulCosmo: Hey I know someone who has a LOVE for ramen,you two are meant to be.**

**BeautifulCosmo:No offense Hinata**

**ShyButNotWeak:None taken.**

**DraggedIntoThis: Can't you see how annoyed I am to be here right now?**

**BeautifulCosmo: Yeah I can notice but you have to live a little…. Ya know ease up,BTW girls we have to meet at the secret hideout tomorrow.**

**ShyButNotWeak:17 words.**

**GurlBeingAnnoyed:Uh,What she doin'?**

**StrongMindedChick:She's counting the words without two-lettered words into it……She's always counting paragraphs that Ino always write so we got used into it. But still LMAO!**

**MissOnyxEyes: What do you mean by LMAO?**

**BeautifulCosmo:Wow,you don't get out much do you?,you dunno punk talk?It means Laughing My Ass Out.....So 'bout the topic spill!**

**RamenQueen: So whats the topic for today girls?**

**ShyButNotWeak: Boys.**

**RamenQueen:Ya know I have a cousin that's hot,cute,and intelligent;He's blonde and he lives in Konoha City…..and he's my cousin.**

**DraggedIntoThis: o.O**

**MissOnyxEyes: And not to mention he is so annoying.**

**GurlBeingAnnoyed: I really like to kick his butt right now!**

**PrettyCherry:Feels like I know this cousin of yours….**

**BeautifulCosmo: Well,girls I like to know your names,FIRST**

"Shit,what do we do now?" Sasuke panickly said. "Okay,here's your name **girls**" Naruto said bringing them into a huddle.

* * *

**RamenQueen**:** My name is Nina**

**MissOnyxEyes: I'm Sasha.**

**DraggedIntoThis: Shaina here.**

**GurlBeingAnnoyed: The name's Lina**

**BeautifulCosmo: Well lets talk 'bout the topic….So Shaina your pen name reminds me of someone lazy…..**

**StrongMindedChick: Her Dreamboy**

**DraggedIntoThis: So uh who's your Dreamboy?**

**GurlBeingAnnoyed: Why did you became so interested lately?(smirks)BTW Who is he?  
**

**PrettyCherry: Shi**

**ShyButNotWeak: ka**

**StrongMindedChick: ma**

**BeautifulCosmo: ru**

**BeautifulCosmo: Hey!,'..Genius.**

She kinda looked down and typed some words.

**DraggedIntoThis: …..**

**BeautifulCosmo: Correction, I ****LOVE ****him…**

**RamenQueen: LOL!**

**GurlBeingAnnoyed: hahahahaha, this is such a nice idea!**

**MissOnyxEyes: You deserve him! Hahahhaahahah**

The boys were laughing at Shikamaru,and Shikamaru being dumbfounded was staring at his didn't know that his dreamgirl though of him as her dreamboy too. .For all these years Ino wasn't Sasuke's fangirl anymore.

**PrettyCherry:Hey girls,What are you laughing 'bout? Her dreamboy is better than Sasuke…..The Chicken-assed hair**

They turned at Sasuke and laughed at couldn't believe what sakura said.I mean the girl that can do anything for him said that, insulted him…..He really couldn't believe it

**GurlBeingAnnoyed: LMAO!!!!,Nice one!!!**

**StrongMindedChick: Hey no one takes my ….oh forget 'bout it……Your Dreamguys are a little bit nice while mine is the Human Ice Cube….**

They all stared at neji confused and started to a tomboy like tenten even have feeling for ,they are really dumb not to notice..

**RamenQueen: hahahahahaahahah!**

**RamenQueen:Hey why am I the only one laughing?**

**ShyButNotWeak:Its really not that funny…'cause when you really love someone,Like I love someone that is really been an idiot, I loved him for as long as I can remember and he even doesn't notice..**

**BeautifulCosmo:Hinata….**

**ShyButNotWeak: you try sending him Love letters everyday and laugh at everything he says and do anything for him as long as I (It was obvious she was crying and she accidentally pressed enter)……..**

**StrongMindedChick:Hinata please don't cry.**

**PrettyCherry: Look what you did Nina…**

**RamenQueen:Okay,who is that boy and I'll kill him for you!**

**(I know Naruto is really an to all naruto fans)**

"Oh,you idiot that is you!"Shikamaru said angrily and Naruto slowly bowed his head down.

* * *

The girls took a little time moping ,meanwhile the boys change their pen name.

_**DraggedIntoThis **__change his name into __**UrTheOnlyGirl4Me**_

_**MissOnyxEyes **__change his name into __**BlindChicken-AssedHair**_

_**GurlBeingAnnoyed **__change his name into __**SelfishHumanIceCube**_

_**RamenQueen**__ change his name into __**AReallySorryIdiot**_

**PrettyChick: SASUKE-KUN?!!!!! (Surprised blush)**

**BeautifulCosmo:Shi….ka….ma…ru????? (Idiotic Blush)**

**StrongMindedChick:Neji!!!!!!!!! (Angry Blush)**

**ShyButNotWeak: (faints)**

**UrTheOnlyGirl4Me: I'm really sorry Ino…..**

**BlindChicken-AssedHair: Me too Sakura-****chan**

**SelfishHumanIceCube:…Sorry…..**

**AReallySorryIdiot: I'm sooooooooo sorry Hinata-chan…**

**BeautifulCosmo:My God its already 12:56 p.m.,Shit I have to go now…..**

**UrTheOnlyGirl4Me: Ino!  
**

**BeautifulCosmo: I forgive you Shika-kun. n_n .bb**

_**BeautifulCosmo**__has logged out._

_**UrTheOnlyGirl4Me **__has logged out._

**ShyButNotWeak:I gotta go now father is gonna be mad at me.**

**AReallySorryIdiot:But Hinata –chan!**

**AReallySorryIdiot:I love you….**

**ShyButNotWeak: Love ya too Naruto-kun…. ( ;**

**AReallySorryIdiot **_has logged out._

**ShyButNotWeak **_has logged out._

**StrongMindedChick: well,I didn't know that the human ice cube can say sorry.**

**SelfishHumanIceCube:Tenten,can you forgive me**

**StrongMindedChick:Yep I can,See ya**

**SelfishHumanIceCube: Bye!**

_**SelfishHumanIceCube **__has logged out._

_**StrongMindedChick **__has logged out._

**BlindChicken-AssedHair:So sakura can you forgive me too?**

**PrettyChick:Yes,I can't resist my Sasuke-kun!!!**

**PrettyChick:See ya honey!**

**BlindChicken-AssedHair:See ya my Cherry**

**(OMG,Did Sasuke said his Cherry!???)**

_**BlindChicken-AssedHair**__has logged out. _

_**PrettyChick**__has logged out._

_Hope you liked it!_

_If you like it review and just maybe I can write a sequel about it!_

**ShikaIno:REVIEW**

**NaruHina:PLEASE!**

**NejiTen:LOVE **

**SasuSaku:US**

**ALL:BUT SORRY WE ARE ALREADY TAKEN!**


End file.
